The proposed study utilizes novel electronics and microfabrication techniques to create scalable, in-vitro Multielectrode Array (MEA) technologies. This research will enable rapid advancements in the study of neural interactions and in the understanding and treatment of neural disorders. Phase I involves two significant developments for neural related research. Specifically, Aim 1 will develop scalable simultaneous stimulation and recording electronics to recover signals traditionally obscured by stimulation artifacts. The recovered data, combined with the ability to simultaneously interact with hundreds of electrodes, will provide new measures of single-cell and network-level neural activity. Aim 2 will produce scalable and inexpensive multi- well MEAs, which can be used in conjunction with the electronics developed in Aim 1 to yield a high- throughput neural toolset. Phase 2 will generate further increases in scale, while providing data manipula- tion algorithms along with real-time information extraction and control tools. This research uses novel electronic and fabrication technologies to create faster, lower-cost methods for neural research. Ultimately, this development will facilitate medical and scientific discoveries that will benefit the treatment of neural disorders such as Parkinson's and epilepsy.